G and B
by Keaide MiKu
Summary: A little fluff, shonenai fic. Ban x Ginji. The Getbackers' signs get stolen, so Ban has to make new ones...who knows what will show up on the new posters.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Getbackers, never have, and sadly never will.**

Well this is my first fanfic. It's just a fluffy little shonen-ai one-shot, between Ban and Ginji (who else?). If you don't like shonen-ai or fluff or Ban or Ginji, well, sucks for you. Don't read it.

I think some of the little details in this might not be right, because I've never seen the Getbackers anime and I've only read the first two manga...so if I got something wrong, let me know so I can fix it. I like to think of Ginji as sort of childish and hyper, while Ban is more reserved, but with an artsy side nobody knows about—and I just made that up off the top of my head, so bear with me. And Ginji is supposed to be shorter than Ban.

Happy reading!

* * *

"Ban-chan! Ban-chan!" Midou Ban turned in slight irritation as his partner's voice interrupted his work. "Ban-chan, what are you doing?" 

"I'm drawing, Ginji, can't you see?" A slight hint of exasperation could be traced in Ban's voice. "Somebody stole our signs last night, remember?"

"Oh yeah...then where did you get markers and paper?"

"Natsumi brought some for me."

"Ooh, do you have some more? Can I draw something, too?"

"Natsumi only gave me one sheet, so no, you can't. Now could you please just let me work?" The annoyance in his voice was more apparent now, and Ginji got the point. Sitting down on a bench with a sigh, he surveyed the park around him.

Ban settled back to work making his signs. He was enjoying it—unbeknownst to the general public, Midou Ban had an artistic side that rarely had a chance to express itself. He worked steadily, ignoring the humming, tapping, shuffling, and sighing issuing from the park bench that revealed Ginji's acute boredom.

"There!" Ban proudly displayed his creation.

"Wow, Ban-chan! That's really pretty!" Ginji exclaimed, marveling over the sign. It was quite an impressive piece of artwork. The letters G and B stood out very prominently from the page, brilliantly colored in red and orange. The rest of the words to Get Backers spilled down vertically from the two letters. At the bottom in bright bubble letters were their usual statements: "We'll get back anything taken!" and "Almost 100 success rate!"

As Ban admired his handiwork, his eyes were drawn to the large G and B on the poster. It reminded him of something...but he couldn't quite place what.

"Ban-chan! I didn't know you could draw so well!" Ginji's voice interrupted his thoughts. With a flash of awareness, Ban realized what was so familiar. Blue eyes widened in shock behind their protective glasses. G and B! It stood for Get Backers...and Ginji and Ban! He stood there, staring, wondering what sort of ideas that portended.

"Ban-chan! _Ban-chan!" _Ginji tugged on Ban's arm. "Look what I just noticed! The G and B on your sign can stand for Get Backers and Ginji and Ban! Isn't that cool?" Ban stared at his partner. How was it that Ginji seemed to voice exactly the thoughts whirling around his head? It was almost as if he were psychic, or that there was some sort of bond between them...wait. What was he thinking? There was no bond between the two of them, other than partnership and close friendship. Ban might have wanted some other, closer bond, but Ginji seemed perfectly happy the way they were...

Once again, Ginji's voice shook Ban out of his reverie. "Ban-chan? The Get Backers will be together forever, right?"

"Sure, Ginji."

"So that means we'll always be together, too, right?"

Ban turned to look Ginji in the eye. "Of course we will."

Before Ban could realize what was happening, Ginji leaned upward and gently pressed his lips to Ban's. Then he looked at Ban.

"Ban-chan, can I see those markers?"

"Huh? Yeah...here." Almost as if in a daze, Ban handed Ginji the markers, his mind reeling with what had just happened. Did Ginji just...kiss him? Did that mean he, Ban, was wrong about Ginji? Could Ginji possibly share the feelings that Ban had for his brown-eyed friend?

"Ta-da!" Ginji announced. "Ban-chan, come see!" Looking down at the poster, Ban got his answer. Neatly printed in Ginji's best handwriting, next to the ever-noticeable G and B, were four words:

**G**inji and **B**an  
ITSUMO

* * *

Okay, well it was supposed to be three words, and then Ginji and then plus sign and then Ban, but I guess does not support symbols of some sort...which would also explain why my little asterisks did not show up. Oh well. Oh, and for those who don't know, itsumo means forever. I was debating whether to put itsumo or forever on there, and I decided on itsumo. Although if you think about it it would technically be impossible for Ginji to add the rest of their names in Japanese onto the posters because of the way the alphabet is, but hey. This is English and Ginji can write English. Yes.

Puhaha. The ending seems a little bit rushed to me, but there isn't really any way to draw it out because it is just a random short one-shot that I came up with in the middle of the night, trying to get to sleep so I could get up in time for work the next day...anyway, expect another one-shot soon, and most likely one more after that. For some reason Getbackers is easy to write fics about because I can make up random fluffy scenarios between Ginji and Ban without actually knowing the plot. XD


End file.
